A Matter of Pride
by Wolflove9
Summary: The Wind Pride, on the brink of war, must give up 5 of their lionesses to prevent it. Follow his daughter, Dada, on her journey to the Pride Lands and beyond. (Sorry I suck at summaries...rating may change)
1. In the Beginning

**Hey! Well starting my second fanfiction. To those who are reading Vulcan's Forest, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while...I'll update soon, I promise! Any way, here we go!**

The young lioness screamed and gasped, trying to get away from the strong grip that held her in place! "Stop!" she yelled.

She eventually broke down and laughed uncontrollably. "Gotcha!" said the one who had her. "Stop sis! Stop tickling me!" she yelled, her side starting to hurt. "Okay." The tickling stopped.

The two sisters giggled and sat down on the couch, gasping. Their parents would have yelled at them to be quiet, but they were at a meeting between prides. The older sister, who's name was Dada, now spoke to her sibling, "C'mon Dogi, let's get some dinner."

"Can we have antelope? Please please please please!?" the young girl begged.

"No. Mom didn't leave any."

"Aww! Come on! There's one right there over in the fie ld!"

"I can't bring that down!"

"Please!?"

"No. We'll have some tomorrow. For now, we eat zebra."

The young lioness grumbling, the two sisters walked over to the fresh zebra, only a day old, and began eating. Another lioness walked over and began chewing on the meat as well. "How's it going, Dada?" the lioness asked.

"Oh, not so well. The Pride Landers keep going on our land, and that Kovu or whoever wants it."

"Yeah, but what about the other lion, Simba? I've heard he's reasonable."

"I don't know. I'm just worried about dad. He's a big lion, but Kovu was trained very well, at least that's what I heard."

"The last thing we need right now is a war. The streams are only two inches deep and we only caught this one zebra yesterday."

They continued the conversation, until they were finished. They laid down and waited for Kion and his mate, Uzuri, to arrive. Their arrival was announced by Dogi, yelling, "Daddy, Mommy! You're home!"

The lions walked up the grassy hill to the main den. "Yes." said Kion.

All of the lions present, about 30 of them, looked at their leader, eyes asking the question for them. Kion and Uzuri sighed, a small tear in Uzuri eye.

Kion announced it to the whole pride, now that everyone was present, and every one of the 42 linos there gasped. "They will make war unless we give them the territory they want."

"But Simba, the lioness Kiara's father, has tried to make reason. He has offered, that if we give 5 lionesses to their pride, for hunting and mates, they will not question our territory."

The few lions that were there grabbed their mates, holding on in a signal that said, 'No way!'

"I will not take anyone forcefully, but if we have volunteers, we will not have war."

Dada loved her place in the Wind Pride, but she couldn't let it go to war. She stepped forward, along with her friend, and a few others. There were 6 volunteers. One of the was Dogi. "No, Dogi. You are too young!" Kion said firmly. "But Dad!" she screamed through tears.

"You are too young. I hate to let your sister go, but she is a lioness, and you still a cub."

Dogi grumbled and laid down, still crying, but did not say anything else. "The escort will be here in 10 minutes." Kion said sadly. The lionesses made their rounds, saying goodbye to all of the pride members.

Then, a blue hornbill flew over. "I will be your escort. My name is Zazu."

The lionesses followed the bird, taking glances back at their previous home.

**I'll update on this soon, but for now REVIEW. People just don't review these days '**

**Oh well, bai ~WL9**


	2. Arrival of Pride

**Awesome! I got a chapter out the next day! Woo! Anyway, read!**

They arrived a couple hours later, although they probably could have

arrived much earlier, but they were slowly, very slowly, walking. Zazu was going as slow as he could, but he still had to go back a couple times for them.

"Now please! Hurry up!" Zazu said impatiently.

One of the lionesses, by the name of Akira, broke down and started crying.

Zazu looked shocked, and said, "Oh kings above, I'm sorry!"

She replied with, "No, it's not you...I-I just had….had a future m-m-m-ate!"

She burst out again, and a couple of lionesses helped her keep walking. The giant rock soon came into view, and they stopped in awe.

"Wow.." muttered Dada.

They walked on until they got to the rock stairs, and were greeted by the leaders, Simba and Kovu. Simba said, "Welcome to Pride Rock! We are so grateful to have you, you have no idea."

Kovu just grumbled, looking unhappy he didn't get his land, but then grunted a greeting.

The lionesses were shown to the den, and instead of separate dens, there was one den. But there was one little cave in the back, where no one could see what was going on.

Simba noticed where Dada was looking, looked surprised, then caught her gaze and shook his head no. She sighed and relaxed a little. They then lined up to be introduced.

One by one the five of them were asked their name and presented it.

"Kari."

"Loki."

"Clia."

"Akira."

"M-my name is Dada."

"Welcome new Pride Landers! We hope you like your new family!" Simba announced.

All of the leaders and their mates roared, and the ceremony was complete. They were Pride Landers.

*Later that night*

Everyone walked into the den, ready to sleep. While the rest of the pride slept, the new lionesses couldn't. They were accustomed to soft dirt, and this rock was hard as….well, hard as a rock!

After a nearly restless night, the lionesses woke up groggily. "Since you belonged to another pride, we won't ask you to hunt, but if you want, you may." Simba said, walking out about to do patrol.

None of them got up, they were all pretty ticked that they had been ripped from their homes. Dada closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to find the will to run, and keep running until she got to her mothers and fathers arms, but no, she had a duty.

She sniffed as tears fell down her face. Then she felt a paw nudge her shoulder, and thinking it was one of the girls, opened her eyes. When she saw it was a male lion, she jumped back, on her feet, and hissed.

The lion jumped back in surprise, but didn't hiss.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed.

Dada let her fur fall, and said, "I-it's okay."

The male feline said, " My name is Kono. You?"

"Dada."

**Who is dis Kono!? Maybe a future mate? Enemy? Best friend? Anyway REVIEW PLEAZE!**

**~WL9**

**P.S. If your review requires a response, I will PM you.**


	3. Lost and Found

**Woo! Chapter! Anyway, don't have much info, so...yeah.**

An hour later, they were walking back from the watering hole, laughing. Kono was telling funny stories from his pride to Dada.

"And then, Simba and Nala made faces behind Zazu's back while he was in the water!"

Dada laughed and hit her paw on the ground. She was crying because her sides hurt from laughing, but Kono wasn't done yet. He finished off the story, that ended with Zazu under a hippo. She was curious about one thing, the one person she had heard of that Kono hadn't told her about.

"So who was Scar?"

Kono stopped and his smile dropped. Then he began walking again, but slower. He told her of the horrid deeds of the dark lion, his plots and death.

"Wow. It must be weird telling all that to a new girl. I remember when a male lion joined our pride."

"What was his name?"

"Kopa."

Kono's face looked shocked, then confused. He told himself that it was a coincidence, just another lion with a name. He asked the question, one he dreaded to ask.

"What does he look like?"

Blank face. Keep it blank.

"Hmm. Let's see….goldish fur. Brown mane. He kind of has a stature like Simba, really…"

Kono turned and ran from her towards Pride Rock. He spotted Simba and ran to him.

"Wait!" yelled Dada.

As soon as Kono reached Simba, he was ready to spill. He was breathing hard, tongue hanging out a bit to cool down.

"Sir!" he gasped.

SImba, seeming shocked, looked at the younger lion.

"Sir, I-I think I know where Kopa is."

You'd think Simba would have jumped up, and ran all the way to Wind Pride. But he didn't. He said to Kono, "Wait a few weeks."

"What, why?!"

"He isn't going anywhere. Also, I want to make sure first. I can't just run there and see a lion that looks like Kopa and hug him, now can I?"

"Of course, sir."

Kono calmed down and sat down. That moment, Dada ran up gasping. "Kono...what….?"

She was gasping for breath, and came up next to him, head down, trying to get air into her lungs. She looked at Kono in a way that made him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, this was really important….I really am sorry…" he tried.

She looked at him coldly, but the she softened, and said, "It's okay."

Later that night, as the lions were sleeping Simba was up thinking. He sighed and thought about Kopa. One day, he had gone out with Usali, and she came back, saying a he had been killed by falling in a deep river, and she tried her best to help him. So how was he alive? Maybe someone or something saved him down the river? He just didn't know.

He looked up and saw Kono awake. He was watching Dada, who was shivering by herself in a corner. He probably felt the eyes on him and looked over seeing Simba. His eyes were filled with concern, but he looked a little shocked and laid his head down.

Simba sighed quietly, thinking how cruel it had been to bring the girls here, but it was all Kovu would agree to. No, Simba didn't think there was anything bad about Kovu, he just wanted to keep his people happy, and the land would have done so.

But they desperately needed females, so Kovu jumped at the opportunity.

Kovu slept now, and Simba could see Kono starting to fall asleep, his eye occasionally flicking to Dada. Simba laid his head down, and soon fell asleep to the other lions' soft breathing.

**Hmm. Decent sized chapter. Anyway, I'm writing as fast as I can! Reviews, I beg you!**

**~WL9**


End file.
